descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Xander Starkiller
"Take what makes you weak and turn it into something that makes you strong." -- Xander Starkiller Xander Starkiller is a Force-Sensitive Human Male who once controlled the Old Sith Order as the ruling Dark Lord of the Sith after killing the current Dark Lord and Current Dark Lord of the Sith Imperium. Seeing the pathetic mess the Old Sith Order had become he abandoned the Sith to their fate of civil war and destruction. He was born the oldest child of Sith Lord Jax Starkiller and Sith Mistress Sophie Halcyon-Starkiller and is the brother of Mark, Kailey, Isobel, Leilah and Mercutio Starkiller. Though risen to great heights in his later years, Xander was abandoned by his parents on Korriban. There he became the student of 3 Sith Masters: Oha, Tuya, and Reza. The subject of harsh training, he was instructed to become the perfect warrior by his teachers and become a deadly assassin and spy. At the age of 20 he killed all 3 Masters and left Korriban for good. Honing his skills over the next decade he became a Sith Lord at the age of 35 and then with the help of Shery deWinter rose to power in the Sith Order before abandoning it to disarray. Considered something of a ladies man in his life, he finally settled down and became the Husband of Lady Shery deWinter and fathered Morgaine deWinter, Alistair Starkiller, Asteria deWinter, Cordelia deWinter and Nessarose deWinter, with her. He also fathered Lauda Cavataio with Sith Mistress and Dathomiri witch, Petra Cavataio, Jason Starkiller with Syndell Draclau and Coren Starkiller with Jedi Master Adrianna Fiore. He is also the Grandfather of Raven, Ciaran, Zane Starkiller and Dante deWinter. Years after his reign as the Dark Lord of the Sith, Xander established his own company properly named Starkiller Industries. On the back of his brilliant engineering skills and shrewd business savvy Starkiller Industries became a household name as one of the top weapons manufacturers in the galaxy and through much expansion periods began to develop a number of products that increased the quality of life in the galaxy. =Biography= Origins "Soon, they will know just what they threw away. Vengeance will be mine.." -- Xander Starkiller, regarding his parents thumb|left|[[Jax Starkiller before his death.]] Xander Starkiller was born on Corellia to Jax and Sophie Starkiller. The parents were unimpressed by their first son's apparent lack of potential. So they discarded him on Korriban, allowing three Sith Master's to raise and train the boy should he began to show any promise. As he grew up and learned the details of how he came to be on Korriban the young Xander grew to despise the parents who so quickly abandoned him. This hate was instrumental in his training, through the years he endured rigorous training that pushed his sanity to the edge. The Master's fueled his hate mostly with lies about how his father might come back but only when he became of use. During his early teenage years he came upon a Holocron his Masters had found and when he could he would take the Holocron and study its contents. It took him the better part of 3 years to learn everything and once he had he destroyed the device in secret. When he turned 20 he killed all three of his masters, systematically cornering each of them and defeating each of them in a duel using his surroundings and picking his spots. The first Master fell to his blade with a swift decapitation, the second he impaled on the Master's own lightsaber. The third was thrown down a cliff and crushed on the rocks below. With the victory in hand he declared himself a Sith Knight and took his Masters ship off world. thumb|Right|[[Sophie Halcyon before becoming one with the Force.]] Finding a Brother "Unexpected but not unfortunate. I know of our blood, I know what you are. Join me Brother, I'll only offer it once. " -- Xander Starkiller, to his brother Mark After leaving Korriban, Xander took what knowledge he had and began to track down his parents. Within a three year time frame he met his brother Mark Starkiller and challenged him to a duel. The result was a draw with each brother loosing an arm. thumb|left|[[Mark Starkiller, Jedi Knight.]] The Final Showdown A year later at the age of 24, Xander tracked his parents down on Corellia and dueled his father, but his mother did not join in. Xander dueled Jax to a draw, performing rather well against the seasoned Sith Lord, however it would not be enough as the tide turned against him and Jax defeated him. His father's lightsaber poised to strike Xander was dumbfounded to see his Mother had attacked his father and given him the necessary time to get to his feet and taking advantage of the situation beheaded his father. Still a little shaken up Xander approached his mother and heard her parting words, revealing that she was a prisoner of his father and she never wanted to give him up. Sophie passed away saying she was proud of her boy and asked him to find and protect his siblings, she took her last breath with a smile on her face. In the aftermath he collected all the information and artifacts his parents had amassed and discovered a baby boy in their villa, Xander then took possession of the baby Mercutio and put him in a foster home of an associate of his, being in no shape to raise a child. He soon left Corellia to continue his own path. A new goal set before him, to be the most powerful Sith ever born. thumb|right|[[Petra Cavataio, Dathomiri Witch]] Fatherhood At the age of 25 having assimilated all the knowledge he could from his parents notes. Xander came upon a lost art of Sith Alchemy and after much trial and error he successfully manipulated the Midi-Chlorians through sheer luck in producing life. A feet he tried to replicate a second time but could never accomplish. Killing the woman prisoner and the baby he labeled the experiment a partial success and continued his studies, meeting a woman named Petra Cavataio to further his study. The two began a romantic relationship that resulted in the birth of Xander's first child. Lauda Cavataio was born, but she was no ordinary child. Due to the baby girl's parents decision to make alterations to the fetus while in the womb and was to be born with greater potential then either the mother or the father. Though the two parents ended their relationship together they remained close and developed close ties in the businesses of either. Xander however would be a changed man as he grew intensely close to first child and did everything he could for his daughter, showing that even the darkest of Sith Lords could find their heart. ]] =Knighthood= One Night to Himself "This world will not hold me down! I'll show you and the rest of the those fools! NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME!" -- Xander Starkiller In his travels the young Sith met a wandering Sith Master, Xander seeing the wisdom and power the Anzat Sith Master possessed, became his student. After a period of training with him, Xander learned the greater mysteries of the Force learning various powers and Lightsaber techniques and filling in the blanks on some of the more difficult experiments he had tried in the past. At the age of 26 he was formally knighted by Master Rogan Drayen and set upon completing his goal, one step closer to fruition. thumb|left|Syndell Draclau, Mother of his son Jason. It was around the time of his 26th birthday that he meet Syndell Draclau and in what was meant to be a one night stand produced a son between the two named Jason Starkiller. The two would soon go their separate ways with the baby Jason as their only real link. Xander however true to his experiences as a father dedicated all he could muster to provide for his son, seeing that he acquired the best education he could and learned the ways of the Force at a young age. It was Xander who watched over his son and saw that the young boy had something of an analytical mind and understood his son was a little too soft for the ways of the Sith, he loved too much, too easily. The Sith Knight could see where it would end up and yet he let his son choose when the time came. Affair with a Jedi thumb|right|[[Adrianna Fiore, Mother of his son Coren]] Before turning 27 Xander made the choice to return to Korriban after so many years to scavenged the library that he had left behind. Deciding not to stay he packed as many of the scrolls, books and manuscripts into his ship and left the barren planet for good. The young Knight spent many days and nights aboard the ship as he read and copied down anything and everything that could be useful to him. The most useful notes being the passages about Sith Lightning and its effects on a human body. Shortly after turning 27 he ran into Jedi Master Adrianna Fiore and though his first instinct was to kill her, he stayed his hand. Instead he got to know her, learning of her past and in turn letting bits and pieces of his own history slip. Soon the two began spending a lot of time with one another. The two would take their relationship further to the next level as they became more intimate. But Adrianna soon left him without a word, and keeping from him the birth of his 4th child, his son Coren. Seclusion At the age of 29 Xander underwent an excruciating experiment to meld Shi'ido DNA into his body, almost killing himself in the process. The experiment however was a success and over the next year he went into a deep seclusion to develop his new born abilities. After a year and rigorous training he mastered his powers and discovered the depths of his power allowed him to change his physical appearance. Thus allowing himself to take the form of any human male or female. Not one to slouch there Xander stayed in deep seclusion on the lost Sith world of Dromund Kaas raiding the library of the Dark Force Temple and absorbing all the knowledge he possibly could. He mastered the art of Force Lightning and also developed a greater understanding into the mind and his added control and dominance over weak minded opponents. Among the skills he developed was that of a list of Sith Spells he had discovered in a number of old tombs and scrolls. By the age of 35 Xander Starkiller, declared himself a Sith Lord. =The Return= The Fateful Meeting thumb|right|[[Shery deWinter, Xander's future wife.]] Upon his mastery of the Dark Side of the Force, Xander joined the Sith Order and quickly showed his power and skill by dominating a number of Sith Masters in one on one combat over the course of 2 years making himself one of the more power Masters of the Order. It was at the age of 37 that he met a young woman named Shery deWinter, who's reputation as a former escort girl preceded her. Xander seeing her as the key to his plans pulled her aside and began to explain everything in his master plan and he was able to convince her to join him. Though he could not formally train her as his own apprentice he did teach her several things in private away from prying eyes while arranging for another competent Master to train her officially. With this informal training also came an intimate relationship that was flaunted as a Sith Master bedding a former escort girl to keep up appearances even going as far as to give her tokens of affection including an arm cuff he took from his mother and a book for her to study. =Vying for Power= The Master Plan For 2 years he carefully planned his movements, using everything around him to his advantage. Turning apprentices against their masters, causing unrest in key locations and changing the thinking of several Sith Masters to his own will. He set his plan into motion and lead an uprising against the current Dark Lord. Using such tactics to his advantage, every strategy fell beautifully into place. It was then that Xander dueled the Dark Lord of the Sith in a one on one contest to decide who would rule the Sith as the Dark Lord. In a decisive victory that proved his dominance, he beheaded the Dark Lord and placed his head on a pike to display to all those that would dare consider rebelling against him. After the initial power struggle Xander Starkiller personally executed the very Sith Masters he had manipulated into helping him. By the end of the year, he held total uncontested control over the Sith Order. Blooming Romance At the age of 39, Xander had become the Dark Lord of the Sith. In the short time the Sith Lord could feel the growing closeness with the woman that helped him achieve this goal, Shery deWinter. But soon after achieving their ultimate goal. Shery vanished without a trace. Xander used his resources to search for her but for an entire year his search was for nothing. One year later Shery returned to him but she would speak scarcely of where she went. No sooner had she returned she left him again. On a mission that she claimed she needed to face alone. Xander accepted this and together, the two that had brought the Sith Order under their dominion, parted ways and left the Sith Order having seen the ineffectual mess they had become. Establishing a Company It was in the time alone that Xander Starkiller set out to create something greater. His new dream to found a company, on the back of his inventions that would become intergalactically recognized. He met Seth Draclau, a Crime Boss of the dread Underworld and developed a business relationship with the Insane business man. Quickly his company began to build, his accumulated wealth before starting the project was enough to set up buildings on Coruscant and Corellia and quickly began manufacturing weapons Xander himself designed. It took little more then a year to develop contracts with various governments in the galaxy. Xander's power base had never been stronger as his company began making millions and billions of credits in a small period of 4 years. The weapons and technology he built became the most sought after weapons in the galaxy. =The Return of the Lady= Starting a Family The Spira Mansion Near Tragedy A Rogue's Life =The Rise of the Imperium= Grand General and The Galactic Campaign The Dark Lord of the Imperium =His Children= Lauda Cavataio Jason Starkiller Coren Starkiller Morgaine deWinter thumb|right|[[Morgaine deWinter, Xander's 1st child with Shery deWinter.]] Morgaine is the eldest child between Xander and his wife Shery deWinter. Unknown to her parents for quite some time, Morgaine developed a serious phobia centered around the Force, the strength of which turned her to drugs and produced the withered and vulgar form of their daughter. She has since had a breakthrough with her father in which Xander put her through Detox and has tried his best to help his daughter manager her condition. Her health has improved slightly since the detox but her personality remains a brazen as ever, the only one really seeing any amnesty from her attitude being Nessarose deWinter. She believes her mother is a whore and that she cheated on Xander and believes herself to be result of that infidelity, though much to the contrary Xander himself has proven this false. Morgaine has something of an affinity with Chemistry and Xander himself has said that she could be a brilliant Chemist if she could kick her habits and focus a little more. It has also been noted that Morgaine seems to like firearms, to the degree that when offered one she was so enthralled she gave her first kiss to Seth Draclau at a Halloween Ball though she herself has never had any desire for romance and proclaims quite loudly that she is a Virgin and she doesn't like to be touched. Alistair Starkiller thumb|left|[[Alistair Starkiller, Xander's 2rd child with Shery deWinter.]] Alistair is the second child born to Xander and his wife Shery deWinter and remains to this day their only son. While growing up Alistair developed something of a complex when it came to his Mother, he loves both of his parents equally, but its always his mother that seemed to garner most of the young man's attention while he and his sisters were growing up. Excelling at his training early in his life he joined the Sith Empire as an Intelligence officer in his early teenage years and went right to the top of his chosen profession as well as reaching the rank of Sith Lord through the reigns of 2 separate Emperors and his own father's reign as the Lord of the Galaxy. A very romantic person, Alistair was introduced to intimacy early and had his first sexual experience at the age of 13 with one of his mother's workers, Viola. He fell in love with his Sith Master Neav Revata and before the two could marry it was discovered Neav was pregnant, sadly the relationship would not last because of his family's poor attitude towards her. Alistair is the father of Triplets Raven, Ciaran and Zane Starkiller but was only able to raise Zane as the two parents split the 3 at birth, a decision Alistair regrets doing. In his time as the Director of Intelligence where he met Lenavina Martin and eventually started a relationship with her after helping her locate her long lost daughter. He recently revealed that he loved Lenavina and the two remain a happy couple. Asteria deWinter thumb|right|[[Asteria deWinter, Xander's 3rd child with Shery deWinter.]] Asteria is the third child born to Xander and his wife Shery deWinter. Despite a rough start to her life when her family was attacked and the then 3 year old Asteria was tortured, she has excelled in her training as a Sith and as a member of the Sith Imperium as the governess of the northern sector of Sith Space known as Sector 2. The young Lady deWinter is particularly gifted in Telekinesis as well as having her father's knack for tinkering with machines, a trait that none of her siblings share. Asteria has a hunger for knowledge and has learned her skills from several sources including her parents and her Godfather. Asteria is one of the more unique children of Xander and Shery's brood. She has blonde hair unlike anyone in their family, a unique blend of turquoise as her eye color and is also the shortest member of her family at 5 feet 2 inches, the average height of the family being about 5 feet 11 inches tall. Xander theorizes Asteria's traits come from her grandmother, Sophie Halcyon. She is currently in a relationship with Michelangelo Cavataio. Asteria's love life is usually dictated with how her family takes to her choice of boyfriends and more often then not if the potential suitor fails to meet expectations they are usually kicked to the curb, Asteria's loyalty to her family being the cause. Cordelia deWinter thumb|left|[[Cordelia deWinter, Xander's 4th child with Shery deWinter.]] Cordelia is the fourth child born of Xander Starkiller and his wife Shery deWinter. Much like her brother Alistair, Cordelia developed a complex but instead of their mother being the target it is actually their father who is the center of her complex. Cordelia is a very loyal and proper daughter and her motivations are usually driven by the desire for her father to be proud of her. Much like her other siblings Cordelia too excelled in her Sith training but unlike any of her siblings Cordelia is particular gifted in Clairvoyance. She is able to see the Force clearer then any of her siblings and even more precisely then most Sith Masters. One of her gifts is the ability to locate anyone anywhere on a planet with a small about of physical stimuli. Her father theorizes her power could grow to the point she could locate anyone in the galaxy if she continues to strengthen her powers. Cordelia has little interest in romantic entanglements and usually uses her father as a model for what she wants her significant other to be, all have fallen shorten who have tried. Cordelia acts cold and distant to those not of her family and is very protective of her father, going so far as to punish those that attempt to hurt her father. An academic and perfectionist, Cordelia pushes herself constantly passed her limit with no thought to harm she places on herself. She spends a lot of her time training and learning whatever she can. Those close to her, usually close family call her by her nickname: "Cordy". Nessarose deWinter thumb|right|[[Nessarose deWinter, Xander's 5th child with Shery deWinter.]] =Powers and Abilities= Combat Abilities Lightsaber Skills: Single-Bladed Combat Styles Practiced: *Form III: Soresu - (Mastered) *Form V: Djem So - (Mastered) Theoretical: *Form I: Shii-Cho *Form II: Makashi *Form IV: Ataru *Form VI: Niman *Form VII: Juyo Dual-Wielding Combat Styles Practiced: *Jar'kai - Adept Saberstaff Combat Styles Practiced: *Form V: Djem So - (Mastered) Theoretical: *Form VII: Juyo Other Combat Skills: Miscellaneous Lightsaber Styles Practiced: *Dun Möch - (Mastered) *Sokan - (Mastered) *Trakata - (Mastered) Martial Arts Styles Practiced: *Teras Kasi - (Mastered) Force Abilities Apprentice Rank Abilities Neutral Powers: *Animal Control *Basic Telekinesis **Force Choke **Force Push **Force Pull **Force Throw **Telekinetic Strike *Enhance Ability **Breath Control **Force Jump **Force Speed *Enhance Senses **Enhance Hearing **Enhance Sight **Enhance Smell **Enhance Taste **Enhance Touch *Force Persuasion *Force Sense **Farsight **Force Comprehension **Force Empathy *Meditative Trance *Telepathy Dark Side Powers: *Force Rage *Kinetite *Torture by Chagrin Knight Ranked Abilities Neutral Powers: *Alter Elements I: Fire **Flame Burst **Flare **Fireball **Superheat *Basic Art of the Small *Enhanced Force Sense **Battle Precognition **Comprehend Speech **Force Sight *Enhanced Telekinesis **Force Grip **Force Whirlwind **Levitation **Rend **Throw Lightsaber **Saber Barrier *Force Barrier **Force Deflect **Protection Bubble *Force Cloak/Force Camouflage *Force Spark *Mental Translocation *Psychometry/Telemetry *Shatterpoint *Tapas Dark Side Powers: *Force Drain *Sith Alchemy **Create Armor **Create Weapons **Mechu-deru *Sith Sorcery **Aura of Uneasiness **Bolt of Hatred **Dark Side Tendrils **False Light Side Aura **Force Blast **Waves of Darkness Master Ranked Abilities Neutral Powers: *Alter Elements II: Fire **Firewall **Firestorm **Heat wave **Infrared Vision **Self-Immolation *Astral Translocation *Flow-walking *Force Stealth / Force Concealment *Intuitive Aptitude/Technopathy *Mastered Art of the Small *Mastered Telekinesis **Force Crush **Force Repulse **Force Flight **Force Wave **Telekinetic Lightsaber Combat *Memory Rub *Midi-chlorian Manipulation **Create Life **Dark Transfer *Shadow Walk *Tutaminius **Force Absorb **Negate Energy Dark Side Powers: *Dominate Mind **Drain Knowledge **Give Knowledge **Mind Control *Force Lightning *Force Reap *Force Spectre *Mastered Sith Alchemy **Alter / Create Sith Spawn **Mechu-deru Vitae *Mastered Sith Sorcery **Dark Side Web **Force Destruction **Summon Fear *Transfer Essence / Transfer Life Other Abilities Personal Skills: *Ace Pilot *Elite Force Training *Elite Lightsaber Combat Training *Extensive Academic Knowledge **Business **Economics **History **Political Sciences **Sciences ***Bioengineering ***Biology ***Chemistry ***Genetics ***Physics *Force Sensitive *Genius Intelligence *Gifted Mechanic and Engineer *Limited Shape-shifting ability *Sixth Sense (Sense Danger) Known Languages: *Ancient Sith *Binary (Understands) *Bocce *Ewokese *Galactic Basic Standard *Hapan *Huttese *Kinetic Communication *Mando'a *Shyriiwook (Understands) =Possessions= Personal effects *Wedding Ring **Worn on his left ring finger, this electrum band with crystallized blood wrapped around it is the customized wedding band he and his wife Shery deWinter traded on the day of their wedding *Sith Amulet **Taken from the body of his father, Xander wears his around his neck and uses it as a focus for his Sith Powers *Long Ranged Communicator (Encrypted) **A long ranged personal communicator for contacting his loved ones and others, he encrypted the device himself *Personal Datapad **Used to store data of all sorts this device has been modified to be connected to computers, droids and can send information to others Equipment *Sith Lightsabers **See: Xander Starkiller's Lightsaber *Imperial Pilot Outfit **This outfit on the outside appears as a light grey version of a basic Imperial Fighter pilots uniform. It however had been modified, made out of Armorweave V2, a material created by himself, it can withstand a wide array of damage and is not subject to wear and tear *Sith Armor **A suit of light tactical armor complete with helmet, chestpiece, wrist bracers (one housing a control panel), kama, combat boots w/armored greaves and a cloak made of Armorweave V2 Transportation *Sith Infiltrator **His personal transport while on mission, a specially designed stealth ship with primary and secondary stealth measures, a cloaking device, military shields and modified Ion Cannons *Speeder Bike **A personal Speeder Bike used to get around planets while on the move *Eclipse-class Star Destroyer **"The Derriphan" Xander Starkiller's personal Flagship and head of his Fleet, the only one of its kind in the galaxy today Property *The Starkiller/deWinter Mansion **Located on Spira, this home was built specifically to house the needs of his family with Shery deWinter *Coruscant Penthouse **Owned by his wife Shery deWinter, when the two don't have time to return to Spira or are looking for a place of solitude while on Spira they stay in this high rise penthouse *Beach Front Villa **Located on the Golden Shores of Corellia this hideaway is a special place for Xander to get away to either by himself or with Shery and the kids Category:Rogue Sith Category:Sith Lord Category:Corellian Category:Human Category:Character Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Starkiller Family Category:Starkiller Industries Category:Dark Lord of the Sith Category:Former Rogue Sith Category:Imperial Category:The Sith Imperium Category:Halcyon Family Category:Force Sensitive Category:Force User Category:Mental Disorder Category:Engineer Category:Mechanic Category:Swordsman Category:Pilot